Bella and Jake's new forever
by felicia2235
Summary: Bella/all 4 lost boys Jake/Laddie imprint. Set during Eclipse. Bella's wedding to Edward is well on its way to being planned by Alice and you would think Bella should be happy right? Wrong. She's miserable. Bella became a different person after Edward left a darker person with dark desires that Edward cannot fill so she and Jake run and find there happiness in the Lost boys.
1. Chapter 1

_Twilight/Lost Boys crossover. Bella/all 4 lost boys. Set during Eclipse. Bella's wedding to Edward is well on its way to being planned by Alice and you would think Bella should be happy right? Wrong. She's miserable. She feels like the walls are closing in on her and she doesn't know what to do. Bella became a different person after Edward left. She and Jake became best friends that realized a lot about themselves together. Jake now knows he's gay and that makes him an outcast in his pack. Bella knows Edward can never give her the pleasure she craves and he'd never understand her new found darkness. Only her best friend Jake knows what she wants so they decide Forks no longer holds for them what they need to be happy so they run to find that happiness. They end up in Santa Carla Cali where Bella and Jake attract the attention of the lost boys right away years after the Emerson's were killed for trying to kill them leaving Max, the boys and Laddie. Jake imprints on Laddie while Bella finds what she's being looking for in the Lost boys and Max finally gets his family. Can they stop the Cullen's from taking their new family members back to Forks with them once they track them down? Mature content. Completely different so I wanted to give it a try. _

_Chapter one_

Bella sighed in annoyance as Alice left her with homework for the weekend. She was supposed to complete the guest list and seating arrangements for the wedding that wasn't for another couple of months. Edward just smirked at her annoyance as he kissed her head and headed with the rest of his family for a weekend hunt while Bella was left behind alone. Charlie and Billy gone fishing that weekend as well.

Bella threw the wedding book on the bed in disgust. She did not want a fucking wedding. Never wanted it but Edward refused to fuck her unless she was his wife. Ugh what an old fashion asshole.

Not to mention he still didn't really want to change her even if the Volturi told him he had to sooner or later but no. He doesn't want his sweet Bella to be a monster. It was a constant fight with them. In fact now that she thinks about it, all the do is argue or kiss until she's so sexual frustrated she wants to kill something but doesn't Edward care about her needs. Nope. Hel if he knew half the things she wanted to be done to her he'd probably have a heart attack even as a Vampire.

Bella sighed as she thought back to the last time she was happy. Probably the last time her and Jake where together. After Jake realized he wasn't attracted to Bella in a sexual way because he was gay and he admitted it to her and she was fine with it they started talking. Really opening up to each other.

She knew Jake was having a hard time right now and Edward refused to let her go see him. The pack wanted nothing to do with him and his father kicked him out to live in the garage once he found out his only son was gay. He had spent a lot of time over at Bella's and they made lots of plans. Plans to leave this place and go somewhere they could be happy and not have to hide who they really were or what they wanted.

Jake wanted to find his imprint and he wanted to be around Bella. Bella wanted to be around Jake he was her brother in her eyes and she wanted to find somewhere she fit in. Find someone or more than one someone if she was honest with herself that could help her explore her dark desires she dreams about. Jake knew what she wants and supported her just as she supported him and now with the Cullen's being back for only a few weeks and Victoria being gone she wasn't allowed to see her best friend because Edward was a jealous prick and now she was being forced to marry. Ugh she was done with it all.

Getting in her truck she drove to Jake's knowing once she reached the boarder Alice wouldn't be able to see her anymore and she pulled up in front of Jake's garage and let herself in.

Jake was laying on his mattress on the floor watching TV but sat bolt up in the bed when he saw Bella.

"Bella. They finally let you out to see me?" he ask standing and hugging her tightly before they laid in the bed side by side together like they normally did.

"No. Gone hunting for the weekend. Alice left me with a mountain of wedding plans to do but I'm not doing it. I don't want to." She said and Jake looked her over before turning on his side and looking at her seriously.

"Bella. Why are you doing this? You don't love him anymore I know you don't. The new Bella would never have put up with this shit from anyone. What happened to everything that you wanted? Can Edward give you what you want? Does he even know?" Jake ask her and she sighed before sitting up against the headboard.

"No he doesn't know anything about what I want and I know he'd never be ok with it. I don't want to marry him Jake. I don't want that life. That's why I can here today. I'm done and this is the only chance I'll have to get away. Let's leave Jake. Leave like we've planned. We've saved for this day for months. Let's get in your rabbit, pack our shit and never look back. We have nothing here other than Charlie and he knows I'll never be happy in Forks." Bella said and Jake looked at her.

"Your serious?" he ask and she nodded and chuckled when he whooped in joy and ran around the garage packing what little he owed and tossing it in the back of his rabbit.

"Let's go get your shit, write Charlie and your leeches a note and get on the road before they get back. We need to put a lot of miles between us and them so they can't track us down." Jake said pulling on his clothes. Bella laughed out loud for the first time in ages as she got into Jake's car, leaving her truck behind and heading for Forks.

_Dad, _

_I'm sorry to just up and leave while your gone but I cant do this anymore. This wedding crap and pretending this is what I want is stifling me here. Jake and I have been making plans for months to travel and were doing it now. I'm not telling you where were headed because we don't know and I'm not taking my cell phone because I don't want the Cullens tracking us down. Please don't help them find me Dad. I'll call you from time to time to check in. Know this is what I want and what I have to do. I love you Dad. Bella._

"That should do it for Charlie did you finish yours for him to give to Billy?" Bella ask and Jake nodded and handing her his letter. She put them both on the fridge and grabbed her bags and headed outside.

"Last stop the Cullen house and then hitting the road south." Jake said and Bella nodded.

_Edward and the Cullen's. _

_I'm sorry to have to leave this way but I can't handle this anymore. These lies. Edward I'm sorry but when you left me I changed a lot. I'm nowhere near the same Bella you loved and the Bella I am know doesn't want to be a Cullen anymore You cannot give me the things I desire and couldn't begin to understand the darkness that now lurks within me or give me the pleasure I seek. Jake and I left. There is nothing in Forks for us anymore. Don't follow. You won't like the results. I'm not coming back and I leave your mothers ring for you to go and find someone one day that can be what you need for I am not that person any longer. I am sorry but I have to do this for me. _

_Bella._

"That's it." Bella said as she left the note and Edwards ring on his piano as she took one last look and left knowing this was not the life for her anymore. She just knew there was more out there for her and Jake and she wasn't going to stop until they found it.

Down in Santa Carla David woke with a start. He had a feeling something was coming that would affect him and his boys he just hoped it wasn't anything dangerous.

_Well what do you think? More? Should I finish this up?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella laughed as Jake sped down the road. They had left Forks yesterday and they had already made it out of Washington and Oregon only stopping to sleep at a rest area for a few hours. They were now cruising down the coast of Northern California and they couldn't be happier or more free.

"I had a dream last night." Bella said once they stopped for breakfast at Mcdonald's and sat in the car eating overlooking the ocean.

"Oh yeah. Was it hot?" Jake ask wagging his eye brows and Bella rolled her eyes at her goofy friend.

"Maybe but we were on the coast like this but in a busier place with a carnival on the beach. It was night time and there were these four guys. Jake they were gorgeous. All different, dressed in black and leather and they screamed danger." She said and Jake chuckled.

"Sounds perfect for you." He told her and she nodded as she finished her meal.

Two days after of driving and Bella gasp.

"Jake. Stop." She screamed and he pulled off to the side and followed Bella out of the car as she ran to the edge.

"Bella. What is it?" he ask her and she pointed off to the distance.

"This is it. The place I dreamed about. Look." She said and Jake looked with his wolf sight to see a boardwalk on the beach out in the distance with a carnival.

"Wow. So you wanna stop there?" he ask and she nodded smiling widely. So down the road they went towards the town Bella says would be the it place for them and who was Jake to argue.

"Santa Carla. Murder capital of the world. Nice." Jake said snorting as they passed the welcome sign and Bella just chucked.

It was still daylight out but sunset would only be a couple hours away. They cruised down the strip and chuckled at some of the weirdo's that walked the streets.

"Pull here. This will be a prefect hotel for now." Bella told him and he nodded. They checked in under the name Marie Black and got an ocean view room with double beds. Bella and Jake both crashed face first on the bed for a few hours of rest before heading out for the night life.

"This is the place. Wow. I cant believe my dream was actually real." Bella told him and he chuckled at his friend. This place was very busy. He had locked eyes with a lot of people but no imprint so face but he was hopeful that Bella's dream might actually lead somewhere.

They walked away from the carnival area to get some food since they were both starving. After ordering there burgers they found an empty picnic table on the beach in front of a video store and ate as they talked until Jake stiffened.

"What?" She ask in alarm as Jake looked around before zeroing in on the smell.

"Vampires but they smell different than the Cullens." He said and Bella followed his line of sight towards four boys coming out of the video store with a smaller kid and an older man behind them all looking over at them and Bella gasp in shock as she locked eyes with the four boys.

"Jake. My dream. It's them." She whispered but she knew the Vampires heard her because the one with shorter blonde hair raised a brow at her.

"Figures you'd lead us to a town with more vampires and be dreaming about them too." He said and stopped as he locked eyes with the youngest of the group who also froze as they stared at each other. Bella looked back and forth and waved her hands in front of Jake and laughed.

"Tell me you didn't just Imprint on the kid vampire?" she said and he nodded with a dumb founded look on his face and Bella laughed uncontrollable as he flipped her the bird as he finally took his eyes off his small imprint.

"What so funny hot stuff?" they heard and Bella stopped laughing and turned to see a group of surfer guys standing over them leering down at Bella who scoffed at them.

"Beat it creep." She snapped and he glared at her.

"Don't be like that sweet cheeks. Leave the native and come party with some real men." He said and Jake went to stand as a growl slipped past is lips but Bella's hand on his arm stopped him from fighting.

"When you find some real men let me know and I might but until then beat it before I left my brother loose and he rips out your fucking throat." She spat and the guys flushed red with anger and Jake knew they were going to do something but a half gloved hand on the leaders shoulder stop everything.

"There with us. Beat it." Came a cold and deadly voice. The Surfers backed away and Bella and Jake saw the ones that Jake said were Vampires standing there with arms crossed and glaring at the surfers who nodded and turned to flee.

"I'm David and these are my boys. Marko, Paul Dwayne and Laddie and I think we should all talk privately." He said and Bella nodded as she looked over the four boys and they could smell the uncontrolled lust rolling off her on top of the smell of wolf.

"Where?" Jake ask standing protectively near Bella but also glancing over at his imprint too. His heart was torn on who to be close to. His sister or his imprint.

"Our sire has a home near town. He promises no harm or foul play is involved." David said and Bella nodded and took the address from the curly headed boy who smirked at her as he looked her over, well all four boys were looking her over and she knew her face was red but she didn't hide the fact that she was checking them out as well.

The two groups parted after that and agreed to meet in half an hour. Bella knew this town was going to change their lives she just didn't know it would involve more Vampires.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I can't believe it Jake. Your imprint is a child Vampire. How is that even possible?" Bella ask when they got back to their hotel room for a quick pit stop before the meeting.

"I don't know. I don't know anything about these Vampires. There nothing like the Cullen's I can tell. There scent doesn't burn my nose but I can tell their Vampires. I can smell the human blood running through their veins but no venom. Plus their eyes are normal colors and I think I saw fangs on the leader guy." Jake said and Bella nodded.

"The Cullen's never mentioned anything to me about other types of Vampires but that's not too surprising. They left a lot of shit out for my own good." Bella said rolling her eyes as they headed out the door and to Jake's car.

The ride to the house was only a few minutes and Jake whistled as they pulled up.

"Nice digs. Makes the Cullen Vamps place look like my old garage." Jake commented as they approached the house. Bella nodded in agreement and followed behind Jake who walked slightly in front of Bella just in case.

Before they even knocked the door opened and the old man from the video store was standing there in glasses and a suit. Jake snorted as he looked him over and Bella elbowed him to be nice.

"Welcome to my home. I'm Max." he said holding his hand out. Jake shook it first noticing the coolness but nothing like the Cullen's. Bella shook it next and blushed when he kissed her hand and Jake rolled his eyes.

"I'm Bella Swan and this is Jacob Black." Bella told the Vampire who nodded and moved to let them inside.

"So what brings a Werewolf and a human that reeks of cold ones to our town?" Max ask as they walked inside and into the livingroom. Bella saw all the other boys were seated around the room listening and Bella blushed.

"Ah. Running from her wedding." Jake said and Bella rolled her eyes and shot him the bird.

"That's not the only reason and you know it dumbass." Bella hissed at him and he chuckled as he took a seat on the couch closest to the small Vampire Laddie's chair who waved at him. Bella sat next to him.

"Care to explain?" the one with the short blonde hair named David ask and Bella shrugged.

"Not much to tell really. I was engaged to a cold one as you called it after he left me and then returned after I saved him from the Volturi. Jake and I have been best friends for a while even if my ex hated it. Actually tried to forbid me to see him. Anyways, we weren't happy in our old town or in our old like and we ran. Left everything behind to find somewhere we do belong. I had a dream about this town a few nights ago and here we are." Bella rattled quickly and Jake nodded in agreement with what she said.

"And your pack didn't mind you leaving?" Max ask and Jake snorted.

"I haven't been a part of that pack for months. Not since they found out I was gay." He shrugged and they nodded.

"Care to return the favor and explain who you are? Neither of us knew there were more than one kind of Vampire." Bella ask and David smirked over at her.

"What makes you think were Vampires sexy?" he ask her and she blushed but rolled her eyes at his flirting.

"Cause I can smell it." Jake replied and he nodded.

"There are 2 breeds of Vampires around just as there are more than one type of werewolf. Our breed has been around longer whereas the cold ones are a knew breed. We are very different in every way. Were stronger, faster and more deadly then the cold ones through they can develop more gifts after the change than we do. We only feed from human blood and take joy in the kill but we can eat human food too, if we want. We can fly and cannot go out in the sun. Our bit doesn't burn or kill you and to turn you become a half Vampire frist by drinking the head Vampires blood, once the hunger kicks in and you make your first kill you're a full vampire." Max said and they listened and nodded.

"Interesting." Bella commented.

"And is my guess correct Mr. Jacob. You imprinted on our Laddie here?" Max ask and Jake nodded glancing over at the boy that was maybe 12 who was grinning at him like he was happy about it.

"I figured as much and since I know a lot about mates and imprints I know that you can't hurt him or do anything to him that he's not ready for and since Laddie is ok with it then we won't step in the way. Guess will have to get use to having a wolf as an in law." Max said chuckling and Jake nodded to what he said. The other 4 boys smirked and chuckled along with their head vampire.

"So why didn't you want to marry the cold one?" Paul ask her once things got more comfortable and Max offered them food. They all sat around the table eating and asking the 2 new interesting people questions. At this question Bella blushed.

"Ah. Well. When he left I became a different person I guess. He was all goody toe shoes, drank animal blood, save the human's kind of Vampire and the person I was before he betrayed me loved him. The person I am now realized the 100 year old virgin cannot give me what I want." Bella said and then blushed bright red as she realized she had really said that. Jake laughed his ass off from beside her.

David smirked as he sat forward and pinned Bella with a heated look as he read her scattered thoughts. Her mind was tricky but he was strong enough to see what it was she wanted and oh was he intrigued.

"Got a few dark fantasy's in that head of your beautiful. You'd make an amazing Vampire." He told her and her eyes widened in shock that he was able to see into her mind when Edward never could and she blushed at what he saw.

"Well, my ex never thought so. Never wanted to turn me and ruin my soul." Bella said with a sneer and David chuckled.

"Well we can change that for you Bella. Give you everything you want." He bent forward and whispered heatedly in her ear and Jake watched as Bella's eyes dilated and she nodded yes.


End file.
